(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of the optical disc drive, and more particularly to the improvement in adjusting the speed of the optical disc drive so as to reduce the noise and the probability of disc shatter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As the increase in the requirement of users, the reading speed of the optical disk drive has increased from 8 time speed to the current 52 time speed. However, the increase in the rotation speed of spindle motor along with the increased reading speed also arises many problems, such as noise or disc shatter which is caused by the twist or scratch on the disk, insufficient strength, thickness or poor heat tolerance during high-speed rotation. Generally, the reading speed higher than 24× is required only when a large amount of data is read. On the other hand, in most cases, such as playing a CD or a DVD, the required reading speed is 24× speed. Therefore, it is common to depend on the situations to adjust the reading speed of the optical disk drive so as to reduce noise level and the possibility of disc shatter.
At present, the methods for adjusting the reading speed of the optical disc drive usually are achieved by the software as the interface operated by the user. However, this is troublesome sometimes. Alternatively, conveniently, through the buttons on the panel of the optical disc drive, the reading speed increases or decreases. For example, if the reject button is pressed, the optical disc drive will be accelerated to a user-defined working speed. However, the accompanying disadvantage is that it is unable to come back to the original reading speed unless the disc is rejected. Furthermore, the traditional optical disc drive is unable to adjust the reading speed by the user through the software.